General Hospital weddings and marriages
This list contains all of the weddings and marriages that have appeared on General Hospital, since the series began in 1963. 1940s * These weddings have been mentioned on General Hospital, but pre-date the 1963 premiere date of the soap opera. 1944 Buddy Powers and Mary Mae Courtnee (1944; dissolved) 1945 Edward Quartermaine and Lila Morgan (1945-1983; invalid) 1946 Dan Ward and Mary Mae Courtnee (1946-1969; dissolved) 1960s 1965 Steve Hardy and Audrey March (1965-1969) 1966 Lee Baldwin and Meg Bentley (1966-1971; dissolved) 1967 John Prentice and Jessie Murray (1967; dissolved) 1968 Phil Brewer and Jessie Murray (1968-1971) 1969 Tom Baldwin and Audrey March (1969-1977) 1970s 1972 Peter Taylor and Diana Maynard (1972-1979; dissolved) 1974 Lee Baldwin and Caroline Chandler (1974-1977; dissolved) 1976 Jeff Webber and Monica Bard (1976-1977) 1977 Rick Webber and Lesley Williams (1977-1980) 1978 *Alan Quartermaine and Monica Bard (1978-1990) *Jeff Webber and Heather Grant (1978-1981) 1979 *Mitch Williams and Tracy Quartermaine (1979-1980) *Scott Baldwin and Laura Webber (1979-1981) 1980s 1980 Lee Baldwin and Gail Adamson (1980 to present) 1981 *Luke Spencer and Laura Webber (1981-2001) *Rick Webber and Lesley Williams (1981-2002; dissolved) 1982 Scott Baldwin and Susan Moore (1982-1983; dissolved) 1983 *Edward Quartermaine and Lila Morgan (1983-2004; dissolved) *Stavros Cassadine and Laura Webber (1983; invalid) *Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton (1983-c2007)Robert and Holly's divorce date is sometime between 2006 and 2009. In 1993, Robert drew up divorce papers, but Holly tore them up after he supposedly died. In 2006, Holly was surprised to find out that Robert was actually alive, making them still legally married. In 2009, Robert and Holly are said to be divorced. 1984 D.L. Brock and Bobbie Spencer (1984-1985; dissolved) 1985 Tony Jones and Tania Roskov (dissolved) 1986 *Jake Meyer and Bobbie Spencer *Frisco Jones and Felicia Cummings (1986-1994) 1987 *Tony Jones and Lucy Coe *Duke Lavery and Anna Devane (dissolved) 1988 *Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill (1988 to present) *Tom Hardy and Simone Ravelle (1988-1995) 1989 Tony Jones and Bobbie Spencer (1989-1996) 1990s 1990 *Ned Ashton and Dawn Winthrop (annulled) *Alan Quartermaine and Lucy Coe 1991 *Alan Quartermaine and Monica Bard (1991-2007; dissolved) *Paul Hornsby and Tracy Quartermaine *Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane (1991-1992; invalid) 1992 *Ned Ashton and Jenny Eckert (1992-1993) *Scott Baldwin and Dominique Stanton (1992-1993; dissolved) 1994 *Ned Ashton and Lois Cerullo *Ned Ashton and Katherine Bell (invalid) *Jagger Cates and Karen Wexler 1995 *Ned Ashton and Lois Cerullo (1995-1997) 1996 *Sonny Corinthos and Lily Rivera (dissolved) *Stefan Cassadine and Bobbie Spencer (1996-1997) *Jasper Jacks and Brenda Barrett (invalid) 1998 Mac Scorpio and Felicia Cummings (1998-2000) 1999 *A.J. Quartermaine and Carly Benson (1999-2000) *Jasper Jacks and Alexis Davis (1999-2000) *Gino Soleito and Tracy Quartermaine (dissolved) *Scott Baldwin and Lucy Coe 2000s 2000 *Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson (2000-2001) *Ned Ashton and Chloe Morgan *Kevin Collins and Eve Lambert 2001 Kevin Collins and Lucy Coe (2001 to present) 2002 *Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson (2002-2005) *Jason Morgan and Brenda Barrett (annulled) *A.J. Quartermaine and Courtney Matthews (2002-2003) *Jasper Jacks and Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (2002-2003) 2003 *Zander Smith and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (2003-2004) *Jason Morgan and Courtney Matthews (2003-2004; invalid) *Nikolas Cassadine and Lydia Karenin *Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber (2003-2004) 2004 *Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (2004-2005) *Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber *Edward Quartermaine and Heather Grant (annulled) *Nikolas Cassadine and Mary Bishop (invalid) *Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis (2004-2006) 2005 *Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber (2005-2007) *Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine (2005-2010; invalid) *Jasper Jacks and Courtney Matthews (2005-2006) *Lorenzo Alcazar and Carly Benson 2006 *Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones (2006-2007) *Luke Spencer and Laura Webber (invalid) 2007 *Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson *Jasper Jacks and Carly Benson (2007 to present) *Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber 2008 *Sonny Corinthos and Claudia Zacchara (2008-2009; dissolved) *Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio (2008 to present) 2010s 2010 *Ethan Lovett and Maya Ward (2010-2011) *Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine (2010 to present) 2011 *Sonny Corinthos and Brenda Barrett *Lucky Spencer and Siobhan McKenna (dissolved) *Jason Morgan and Sam McCall (2011 to present) *Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer (2011 to present) Category:Weddings/marriages Category:Events